Jasper Salvador
Jasper Salvador is the main protagonist and narrator of The Twelve Labors. He is the demigod son of Apollo and Luzviminda Salvador. He is currently a year-round camper at Camp Half-Blood. His face claim is Luke Pasqualino. History Jasper was born to Luzviminda and Apollo in Beunos Aires, Arizona. His mother was a freelance artist; this was what caught Apollo's eye. His mother taught him art at a young age. Though, he was better at concepts than actually painting. His mother converted to Christianity when he was 5; he was then raised as a devout Catholic. When Jasper was seven, his mother married an African-American jazz musician named Eric Salvador (resulting in the change of their surname). Eric treated Jasper like one of his own children and even taught him how to play the trumpet. That instrument, as well as jazz music, then became one of his passions. When Jasper was twelve, his parents decided to adopt Ruthy Scotts (12 at that time) and Luke Cowels (9 at that time). He lived a normal life as the monsters came a bit too late. However, during a weekend stay in New York, he was attacked. He then ran into Micael Kents, along with a satyr, who were making their way to Camp Half-Blood. They would have gotten there easier, quicker, and less-bruised if Jasper hadn't been stupid and used his phone. He entered Camp Half-Blood at the age of 11. At this time, he was only a summer camper. He wasn't claimed immediately. A few weeks before the Second Titan War, he was finally recognized as a son of Apollo. He would have lost his life during the war if it weren't for some Demeter kids who just happened to be at the right place at the right time. After the war, he decided to become a year-round camper. The Twelve Labors Jasper Salvador thought he'd have a normal and trouble-free school year. Of course, he was wrong. He has been having dreams. Dreams of a plague that will devour every demigod in its path and a mystical glowing rod surrounded by darkness and Mist. And when a friend turns up along with some monsters, Jasper finds himself returning to Camp Half-Blood. But with Kronos' army preparing to invade and a sprawling Labyrinth providing them entrance, it turns out that not even Camp is safe. Now, Jasper and his friends must find the Rod of Asclepius, an item that can cause and cure all diseases. But to claim it, they must first prove themselves by completing tasks given to them by Vengeance herself. And at the end of the line, lies their biggest challenge. In addition, Jasper has to come to terms with a father who has never claimed him, decrypt the meaning of Fortune's tarot card, and figure out where his loyalties lie. Jasper Salvador and the Lyre of Apollo 'Appearance Jasper looks like a normal teenage boy. He stands at 5'10 1/2 with sky blue eyes and black hair. He has a long legs-longer than his torso (anyway)-and arms,broad shoulders, and Spanish-brown skin (a bit darker than those living in southern Argentina). He is quite bony in some areas, mainly his wrists, elbows, and knees. He doesn't have much muscle and therefore appears skinny. He has side swept bangs that brush the top of his eyebrows. Normally, his hair is shaggy but he tries his best to keep it tidy. It is also bordering between wavy and straight (but appears more straight). His everyday clothes consist of a plaid polo worn over a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He wears plain blue jeans and sneakers. He is never seen without is a pen between the top of his ear and hair and a small notebook inside one of his back pockets. His accessories include two ballers on his right hand, his CHB necklace, and a thin chain with a cross pendant (which he keeps tucked in under his shirt). He also wears fedoras and beanies. Personality Jasper is a very flexible person. He can easily adapt to his surroundings and get along with almost anyone. He is also known to be motivated, dedicated (when he is doing something he likes, he does it wholeheartedly), patient, have a keen love for nature, and a great team player. Fatal Flaw Jasper's fatal flaw is '''hubris/over-bearing pride. '''When it comes to things he is good at (ex. archery), he feels as if he can do better than everyone. He would turn his back on criticisms and advice. Abilities * '''ADHD: Like all demigods, he possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Dyslexia: His brain is 'hardwired' to Ancient Greek. Demigod Abilities * Like every other child of Apollo, he has heightened archery skills. * He is a natural writer, due to his father being the god of poetry. He can also curse others to talk in rhymes. * Since Apollo is a god of music, Jasper is a natural musician. He can easily learn to play any musical instruments. His interest in said instruments play a part in his learning. He can play the trumpet, guitar, piano, and drums. * Prophetic Dreaming: Jasper can perceive future events in his dreams. Usually, they don't make sense to him and the time they do happen are also unclear. During times of trouble, his dreams are more vivid and disturbing. These can keep him all night. If not, he'll get a migraine or still be tired the following morning Weapons * English Longbow and a Quiver of Celestial Bronze Arrows: His weapon of choice. He has been training with it ever since his first year at Camp. It looks like a normal English Longbow but with his initials carved on the upper side of the bow. His arrows are the standard longbow arrows except that they are Celestial Bronze. * Shield of Achilles: It is a mythological shield that once belonged to the Trojan War hero, Achilles, and rumored to indestructable. It is recovered by Jasper, Sabel, and Atsa on their quest to find the Rod of Asclepius. * Rod of Asclepius: It was his weapon only briefly. It was mainly used by him to defeat Lamia. Afterwards, he never used it again as it was returned to Asclepius. Relationships Love Interests Katie Gardner Friends Sabel delos Santos Atsa Sandoval Family Luzviminda "Lucy" Escondo-Salvador Jasper loves and respects her a lot. He is grateful for her understanding and supportive nature. He knows that being away is not something she wants-Jasper feels guilty for that. He treats his mother like a queen and wants to give her everything. She is one of the reasons why Jasper chooses not to die. In The Twelve Labors, Jasper jokes about calling his mother to tell her that he would be going on a quest and probably die in it. However, he does eventually contact her. She wishes him luck and prays that he would return. Eric Salvador Ruthy Scotts-Salvador Luke Cowels-Salvador Enrique "Ricky" Escondo Gods Apollo Jasper doesn’t like talking about his father. Though, he admits that his godly heritage makes up a big part of who he is. He feels some resentment towards Apollo for not claiming him immediately and waiting till the last minute to do so. However, as time goes by, he realizes that he just doesn’t really care anymore about his father. He never really forgave Apollo for ignoring him for most of his life. During the events of The Twelve Labors, Jasper has not been claimed. However, in the end, Apollo does claim him. Tyche Aphrodite Hecate Etymology '''Jasper '''is of Persian origin and means "treasurer". '''Salvador '''is of Latin origin and means "savior". Trivia * He is Latin American. His mother is Mexican-Argentinian while his grandfather is Argentinian. His grandmother is Mexican with some dilution of Spanish (European) and German on her family side. * Jasper has a fear of the Big Three Kids-especially Thalia. He fears what their powers and what they can do.